Eri Senri
Hair credit Personality Eri was a happy person when she was alive, she talked too much and really loved to play with her brother. Backstory Eri and Jiro lived in an orphanage since they were babies. They were brought by their parents before they had mysteriously disappeared. Eri and Jiro were adopted when they were very young and lived happily together. Unfortunately, Eri was missing for days until Jiro find the body of his sister in a lake, the cause of her death was asphyxia, Jiro found many fingerprints on her neck. Her killer was Kaiyo Ao. Appearence Eri was a Japanese teenager girl with long and curly brown hair, her bangs is tied up in the middle of her head, she have blue eyes and slender eyebrows. She have a pair of long and white pompom earrings. She wears the female default school uniform and have white bandages in the forearms and pink bandages in the legs. She have a pair of black shoes. Relationships Jiro Senri Eri and Jiro was close siblings and very loveable to each other. They played many games together. Jiro get devastated when he have found Eri's corpse. Yukari Senri Eri have a loveable relationship with her adoptive mother, she helped her in too much things. Yukari blamed herself because of Eri's death. Hiroki Senri Eri really loved her adoptive father, he gave her the nickname "Kiddo" and called her since him and Yukari adopted her and Jiro. Hiroki seemed more devastated than Jiro when discovered she was dead. Akire Honoki Eri and Akire was close friends, they haved lunch together and liked to walk. When Eri died, Akire was feeling sad and cried for 1 week when she realize she will don't see her friend in school again. Kaiyo Ao Eri and Kaiyo doesn't had a good relationship, they was classmates and really dislikes each other. Eri keep a good distance from her, but showed to hate when Kaiyo move her older brother away from her. One day, after Eri was getting out from school, Kaiyo talked with Eri, asking her to follow her to talk, after Eri accept, she and Kaiyo walked away from school. She was taking Eri to a forest who is a bit far from the city, she asked Eri to turn her back, after this, she began to stab her in the leg and strangled her to death, after Eri's death, she threw her corpse in the lake. After this occurs, Kaiyo seemed very happy and anxious. Chihaya Kobayashi Chihaya and Eri was classmates and friendly with each other, Eri had long conversations with her and they was seen together anytime. Chihaya got alone when Eri passed away. Gallery Eri_Portrait.png|Eri portrait 2016-10-20 (3).png|Jiro and a ghost Eri with their adoptive parents 2016-10-20 (6).png|Infant Jiro and Eri with their adoptive parents in the beach 2016-10-22 (1).png|Eri trying to take Akane's hand 2016-10-22 (4).png|Eri and Akane in casual clothes Cuteoutfirforeri.png|Eri's alternative outfit(by Barabarasim <3) Category:Females Category:Students Category:Toaster Sparkle's OC Category:Akademi High School Category:Deceased Category:Gardening Club Category:Social Butterfly Category:1st Years Category:Classroom 1-2 Category:OCs Category:Bisexual